Tercera rueda
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Dia consuela a Mari después de su ruptura con Kanan.


_Love Live! Sunshine! pertenece a Sakurako Kimino._

_Este fanfic está situado dos años antes de los sucesos de la serie y contiene spoilers de los episodios 8 y 9._

* * *

**Tercera rueda**

* * *

Después de una larga búsqueda encontró a Mari en el salón vacío del ala oeste. Cuando abrió la puerta ella volteó a verla con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Acortó las distancias sin saber qué decir, sin saber cuál sería el consejo apropiado para una situación como esa... pero antes de poder hacer nada, la rubia se abalanzó desconsolada.

La recibió entre sus brazos y la envolvió como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña. Aquel "hug" fue muy diferente de los anteriores que habían compartido, ya fuera en solitario o entre las integrantes de Aquors. Era el abrazo vacío de alguien que pedía desesperadamente ser sostenida.

Le acarició la cabeza, le pidió con voz suave que se tranquilizara. Su llanto le mojó la blusa pero poco le importó. Mari estaba destrozada.

¿Y qué más podía hacer? Era Kanan la implicada.

Y Dia no era Kanan.

— ¿Por qué dejó el grupo? Nos esforzamos tanto… — Se preguntó Mari entre sollozos.

Una vez más, la muchacha del cabello oscuro no supo qué responder. Confesar la verdad estaba completamente descartado y nunca había sido buena para mentir. Lo mejor era guardar silencio. Por Mari. Por Kanan. Por ella misma.

— Puedo entender que no quiera seguir siendo una _school idol_… pero… — Eso decía Mari, pero la verdad es que no, no entendía nada.

Hacía solo una semana que la rubia se enteró por boca de Kanan que dejaría Aquors. ¿Motivos? Según ella, el rotundo fracaso de su presentación. Pero tal y como Dia pudo prever, Mari no se tragaría semejante excusa de buenas a primeras, por lo que insistió constantemente en remontar el grupo. Kanan acabó harta y esa misma tarde la rechazó de manera tajante y absoluta, cortando así su relación con ambas.

— Se supone que nos queríamos… nos queríamos mucho… — Mari abandonó el regazo de Dia y la observó con una expresión perdida. — Nada de esto tiene sentido…

Dia suspiró. El término del grupo no había sido tan doloroso como la ruptura.

— Tal vez quiera… ¿cambiar aires? — Intervino al fin, un poco preocupada de que Mari se fuese a hiperventilar al berrear tan continuamente. Sin embargo, con ese comentario solo logró hacerla enfadar.

— ¡Uno cambia de aires con un _look_ nuevo o consiguiendo un hobby diferente a lo habitual! No dejando de lado a tus amigas y a tu _girfriend_… y a todo lo que construiste junto a ellas…

Al decir eso último, la expresión de Mari volvió a desarmarse en un llanto que intentó contener. Dia sintió una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio desde entonces. La única que podía tranquilizar el corazón destrozado de su amiga era Kanan, no ella. Aun cuando la entendiera no creía estar en la posición más adecuada para confortarla.

Era la tercera rueda. La amiga de la antes pareja. La que estaba justamente en la mitad de la tormenta.

Y también…

"_Y también."_

Dia apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos, optando por escuchar el desahogo. Y fingir.

Fingía que no conocía los verdaderos motivos de Kanan. Fingía no compartirlos plenamente y entender nada. Fingía no fijarse demasiado en la boca de Mari mientras se quejaba ni en sus expresivos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas. También fingía no fijarse en su curvilínea figura ni en lo suave que se veía su piel, ni mucho menos en lo desarrollados que últimamente lucían sus…

— ¡Ay Dia! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! — Protestó Mari molesta, despertándola de su ensimismamiento.

— S-sí.

— No luces muy convencida… — Mari se limpió las lágrimas y se llevó ambas manos hacia la cintura con aparente indignación, para luego guiñarle un ojo y dedicarle una sonrisa juguetona. — Quizá deba castigarte~

"_Hazlo."_

— ¿Ca-castigarme? — Como por inercia Dia se cubrió el pecho.

— Ah, ¡veo que sabes a qué me refiero! — Bromeó Mari al ver su reacción, ya más tranquila. — Ahora que estoy soltera, no me contendré~

"_No lo hagas."_

— ¡De-deberías dejar eso! ¡Es una pésima costumbre! — Exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido mientras la rubia se le acercaba peligrosamente con ambas manos en alza, dispuesta a tocarla "sin" su consentimiento. — ¡A-aléjate!

"_Ven."_

Mari franqueó ambos costados de Dia con suma rapidez, buscando una apertura para poder atacarla. La morena no podía moverse mucho ya que se encontraban junto a la ventana del salón, rodeadas de pupitres. Intentó huir hacia la puerta de salida con una maniobra que incluía trepar una silla, pero la americana, tan ágil como de costumbre, se adelantó y la acorraló sobre una de las mesas.

La hostigadora se abalanzó dándole uno de esos abrazos imposibles de evadir. Dia se resistió como pudo, abochornada por sentir una vez más el cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo. Notaba cómo aquellos dedos traviesos buscaban sus senos por sobre la ropa, logrando vencer la presión que ella misma ejercía con sus brazos para evitar que tuviera contacto con esa zona.

— Tan pequeños~ — Comentó Mari una vez pudo manosearla a gusto. — Pero ya crecerán…

"_No te detengas."_

Se hizo un silencio. Mari frenó en seco al ver que Dia ya no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

— ¿Uh? — Le dio espacio. La contempló. — ¿Dia?

A pesar de tener su habitual expresión de hastío, las mejillas de la morena estaban encendidas, su respiración se mantenía acompasada y sus ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Dia, estás bien? Lo siento mucho… — Mari creyó que su amiga estaba por ponerse a llorar, desconociendo el fuego que acababa de encender en el cuerpo ajeno.

"_¡No te detengas!"_

Dia cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, abochornada como nunca antes. No por la situación, que era más cotidiana de lo que podría cualquiera imaginarse, sino por aquellos deseos que era incapaz de verbalizar.

— No son como los de ella… — Susurró desde su posición. — Kanan tiene pechos grandes.

Mari algo confundida arqueó una ceja y se rascó una mejilla. ¿Qué tenían que ver los pechos de Kanan con los suyos?

Aún cubriendo su cara, Dia volvió a hablar con dificultad:

— ¿Y… no puedo ocupar su lugar?

— ¿Eh?

— No me malentiendas. — Lentamente se incorporó. Su rostro seguía ruborizado y su entrecejo arrugaba en una expresión que Mari nunca antes había visto en ella. — Hasta que Kanan y tú vuelvan a estar juntas… yo ocuparé su lugar…

— Dia… — Por una vez en la historia, Mari quedó sin palabras.

La solicitud era osada pero la chica del lunar lucía tan tímida como siempre, con los ojos brillándole como a una niña pequeña y claro nerviosismo. La rubia titubeó, consciente de que estaban por meterse en un gran lío, para luego acortar distancias con ella. La observaba con intensidad mientras volvía a encaminar sus manos hacia donde antes se encontraban. Al sentirla, Dia dejó escapar su nombre en un suspiro. Mari no tardó en profundizar un beso y buscar su piel.

Y solo entonces la cabeza de Dia se calló por un largo rato. Al menos, hasta que se acostumbró al sabor de su amiga.

"_Lo siento mucho, Kanan. Soy lo peor."_

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

No podía engañarse. Sabía que la inocencia de Mari no le permitiría dimensionar la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Pero eso estaba bien. Era lo correcto. Tarde o temprano ella volvería a pertenecer a Kanan y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener eso. Lo importante era evitar que llorara durante su ausencia, incluso si eso traía mucho sufrimiento y falsas esperanzas.

Debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba y ser un consuelo adecuado. Después de todo, era más de lo que podía permitirse una tercera rueda.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
